Promesa de Amor
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: La guerra final entre Konoha y Akatsuki por fin finaliza, pero con ella se lleva muchas vidas. En toda batalla hay un bando que pierde,¿que pasa cuando nadie gana?..Cuando llegas al final de tu camino y lo único que puedes hacer es una promesa,a ella.


Volví para traerles un one shot. Pero antes les quería avisar que la continuación de "Cuando ya no queda nada" la voy a tener lista para (aproximadamente) la semana que viene.

Así que los que la leen, espero que les guste. Y los que no la leyeron aun, entonces pásense a verla, es un Sasu-Saku muy lindo y recién empieza, llevo solo dos capítulos.

RESPECTO A ESTE, ES UN ONESHOT MUY LINDO, PERO TRISTE. SASUSAKU POR SUPUESTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

La batalla había sido catastrófica, dejando una regadera de muertos por ambos lados de los bandos.

Como era posible que la gente le encontrara sentido a todo eso, no había ningún motivo razonable para llegar a esos extremos. Nadie tenía derecho de arrebatar una vida inocente.

La guerra que el había iniciado, solo era un subterfugio para no caer en la cruda realidad, la verdad era que el era el débil que necesitaba de excusas para huir de la felicidad.

Ahí lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo, para ser feliz. Sin embargo mato sin piedad a cada ser vivo, dejando así la felicidad fuera de su alcance otra vez.

Su mente era débil, ese era el único problema, la causa de todo. Los entes malvados que lo rodeaban le habían inculcado creencias, odio, metas y venganzas que el en realidad no quería… en realidad lo único que deseaba era volver al lado de ese amigo, casi hermano, de su infancia. Pero por testarudo lo arruino todo, ya no había perdón, ya no había tiempo, ya no había vida para continuar esa amistad… el lazo se había cortado.

Las manchas de sangre cubrían cada rincón de la aldea, la sangre de los enemigos se fundía con la de los aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha, uniendo ambos lados de la guerra en uno solo.

Porque olvidar que todos éramos personas y que, tal vez, si hubiésemos intentado hablar nadie habría salido herido. Pero nadie estuvo dispuesto a hablar.

¿Para que demonios habíamos desarrollado la capacidad de hablar, inventado diferentes lenguas, idiomas, formas de comunicación?, si cuando era realmente necesario una voz firme… Todos se quedaban callados.

No nos faltaron medios de comunicación, nos falto deseo de comunicarnos, deseos de solucionarlo todo de un modo diferente, uno menos mortal.

Nuestros enemigos eran asesinos nacidos para serlo, les excitaba la idea de ver correr nuestra sangre a sus pies, toda una aldea para descuartizar y matar a su antojo… ninjas poderosos con los que medir sus poderes, con la falsa excusa de matar para empezar un mundo nuevo mas puro… ¿Qué tan puro podía ser si era el fruto de tantas muertes?

Eso no importaba, a nosotros también nos provocaba la idea de la pelea, porque salir victoriosos hubiese significado una superioridad indiscutible. Dándonos así, aun más reputación de la que ya teníamos.

Ambos bandos prepararon su estrategia con una simetría y exactitud envidiable, pero todo fue en vano, porque no importaban las muchas estrategias, en la batalla se perdían todas… y solo quedaba el instinto de sobrevivir.

A mi me toco la peor parte, era la ninja medico. Éramos muchos los médicos, pero aun así no pudimos ayudar en nada. Las muertes eran inmediatas, explosiones que acababan con cientos de vidas, espadas que separaban las cabezas de los cuerpos… ¿Qué podíamos hacer para contrarrestar eso? Si a duras penas podíamos curar a los ninjas con heridas medianamente graves, para que siguieran peleando y fuesen hacia la muerte segura, que los esperaba apaciblemente en la zona de batalla.

La cual era prácticamente toda la aldea, solo el pequeño hospital improvisado era refugio para algunos aldeanos y ninjas heridos.

Sabia que este día moriría, lo supe al asomarme unos segundos por la ventana y ver el mar rojo cubriéndolo todo. Temí, y aun temo… aguardo a que la vida termine de deshacerse de mí, entregándome sin piedad a la muerte.

El único consuelo es estar a su lado, aun sabiendo que el ya no me escucha, le hablo con mis ultimas fuerzas… intento decirle que en realidad, luego de renegar de el, gritar y regañar por todas sus acciones… se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Pero no podía, mis labios se movían intentando articular las palabras pero para que la magia se hiciera faltaba el sonido.

Era triste saber que morirá sin haberle dicho al menos un _te quiero, _nunca creí que la muerte me buscaría tan rápido, de haberlo sabido se lo hubiese dicho mucho antes.

Partiría de este mundo con los sentimientos oprimiendo mi alma, y las palabras ahogándose en mis labios. Lo mire tiernamente por ultima vez, casi pude vislumbrar una sonrisa, aunque solo fuese un delirio de ultima hora.

La batalla había terminado en nada, todos muertos, nadie gano, nadie fue capaz de sobrevivir. Un silencio sepulcral envolvía la aldea, lo único que se podía escuchar era como miserablemente alguien se arrastraba hacia donde estábamos Naruto y yo.

Mire con desgano a quien se acercaba, desee que fuese un enemigo para que terminara de matarme, pero lo que encontré fue aun mas horrendo que la muerte.

No podía hablar, pero mis ojos podían comunicarle todo con solo una mirada. El estaba apenas menos miserable que yo, moriría como todos, pero eso no parecía importarle.

Quien sabe, tal vez así encontraría la tranquilidad que no había conseguido con su venganza.

O quizás me equivoco, y quizás pasaba el resto de la eternidad en los tomentos del infierno, por haber sido parte de esta masacre. Si fuese así, entonces probablemente todos sufriríamos la misma desdicha.

Vio al cadáver de nuestro rubio amigo, lo vio con dolor, como si la muerte de su amigo fuese aun más dolorosa que la propia… yo entendía ese sentimiento, porque yo también lo sentía.

Sonreí y el lo noto. Era la primera vez que podía comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos, justo en esos momentos, antes de morir, el dejaba de tener ese aire de misterio que siempre lo había perseguido. Ahora ya no me ocultaba nada, ahora yo entendía todo su sentir, y ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿sabes leer los labios? –pregunte sin hacer sonido alguno, ya que mi moribundo estado no me lo permitía.

-eso creo –contesto el, también sin hablar. Ahí había otra cosa que teníamos en común, y ahora también habíamos encontrado la forma de comunicarnos sin tener que pronunciar ni una palabra.

-¿vamos a morir? –pregunte lentamente, y aunque ya sabia la respuesta, prefería escucharla de el.

-es inevitable –respondió. –No tengas miedo, no creo que vayas al infierno… nunca mataste a nadie, solo salvabas vidas… en cambio yo. –hizo una pausa al notar que me costaba leer sus labios si hablaba tanto. –Destruí su sueño de ser Hokague –me dijo, con la mirada más culpable que jamás le hubiese conocido, refiriéndose a cosas obvias.

-destruiste los sueños de toda la aldea –le avise sonriéndole con pena. –pero aun así, creo que si el te viera en estos momentos… Todavía te diría que te quiere.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –me pregunto recostándose adolorido a mi lado, estábamos prontos a morir, y como coincidencia inevitable, seriamos los últimos en morir y lo haríamos juntos.

-porque yo, aun te quiero –respondí, aliviando un poco su penosa alma.

-lo lamento.

-sabes… esto me hace acordar a Haku y Sabuza –comente sonriendo. –estamos en la misma posición uno al lado del otro, moribundos, hablando por primera vez en muchos años… es patético como juega la vida con nosotros.

-pero… -comenzaba a costarle hablar. Como a mi también había empezado a nublárseme la vista, dificultándome la lectura de sus labios. –Para cuando Sabuza estuvo en esta posición, tan cerca de el, Haku ya estaba muerto –recalco el en un comentario sin sentido, desperdiciando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-pronto yo también lo estaré –le conteste. –Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecerte –le dije, notando la inmediata sorpresa, vagamente expresada en su rostro casi inmóvil.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? –pregunto mas que confundido, tal vez creyó que yo ya estaba en las alucinaciones del proceso de muerte.

-por dejarme morir al lado de la persona que mas amo –mis parpados pesados comenzaron a cerrarse, casi con voluntad propia.

Su mano fría sobre la mía me mantuvieron unos momentos mas con vida, lo mire con gran esfuerzo. Me estaba mirando con una ternura poco demostrada en su rostro, por motivos que solo el conocía, quien sabe cuanto dolor le causaban a el sus heridas. Pero aun con ese inconveniente yo podía sentir su dulzura, en cada fibra de mi ser.

Se acerco más a mí, arrastrándose de a poco, y demostrando su dolor con casi imperceptibles gemidos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude sentir sus fríos labios rozarme las mejillas, cayendo con pesadez hacia mi boca. Ahí deposito un beso, y yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo en corresponderle, duro muy poco, todo lo que permitía la situación.

Cuando volvió a caer a un lado de mi, me sonrió y me dijo que disfrutaríamos los últimos minutos que nos quedasen de vida.

Sonreí creyéndolo un loco, sabia que eran falsas las esperanzas que el intentaba inculcarme, no podía disfrutar de mis últimos momentos con vida, porque yo no quería morir.

Vi con claridad como sus ojos pasaban del negro azabache al carmesí. Y luego sonreí sin poder contener la alegría de verme envuelta en una familia feliz.

El estaba sentado a mi lado abrazándome, y en nuestros regazos un par de pequeños y lindos niños.

Ambos niños de cabellos oscuros como el padre, y ojos claros como la madre.

-¿esto era lo que hubieses deseado, cierto? –me pregunto, ahora si podíamos hablar, ya no sentíamos el dolor de la agonía, ni mucho menos el miedo a la muerte.

-si, esto era lo que deseaba, quería tener esta familia contigo… la mamá blanda, el papá estricto, y el tío amistoso. Con esto ultimo, me referí a Naruto.

-yo también lo quería, simplemente quería volver a tener una familia, no se ni como fue que llegue a hacer todo esto…

-ya no importa, el Akatsuki se aprovecho de un momento de debilidad, eso fue todo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir "eso fue todo"? Gracias a esa debilidad les di muerte a muchas personas, ¿no te importa eso? –me pregunto, y no supe que decirle.

-en realidad ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, así que de nada sirve pensar en nuestros errores. –respondí esto, y lo bese con necesidad, cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos ya no estaban los niños, ni la hermosa casa…

Estaba caminando por una alfombra, vestida de novia hacia un altar. Sabía que todo era una ilusión, y me importaba muy poco que lo fuese.

Llegue hasta el y me pare a su lado, levante el velo blanco que era parte de aquel hermoso vestido de novia. Y que cubría mi rostro e intente besarlo. Pero el lo evito poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, clausurándolos así.

-el beso, es al final de la ceremonia –me recordó con voz suave.

_Quizás no tengamos tanto tiempo _pensé.

-lo tendremos. –me aseguro. –y por cierto, recuerda que puedo leer tu mente.

Me sonroje, ahora debía intentar de todos los modos no pensar en nada obsceno para con el, ni nada comprometedor o vergonzoso, pero no pude, mientras mas intentaba no pensar mas terminaba pensándolo.

-cálmate –me ordeno al oído. –no necesitas esconder tus pensamientos. Ni tampoco pensar tanto en eso, después de todo… luego del casamiento llegara la noche de bodas y te mostrare que es mejor de lo que la imaginas.

Mi cara se volvió más sonrosada que un atardecer de verano, igualmente me relaje y volví a ser la de siempre.

Mire contenta a mí alrededor, todos mis senseis, amigos, mi madre, y Naruto. Ahí estaban todos, expectantes a ver la unión de nuestras vidas, no pude evitar llorar, eso era todo lo que hubiese deseado.

No era algo muy complicado, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude ser feliz, si era tan simple mi felicidad? Mi sollozo fue mas agudo, el sonrió y me abrazo, disculpándose por no haber estado a mi lado para hacer esta ilusión realidad.

El anciano con sotana que iba a casarnos comenzó a hablar, lentamente nos recitos los bienes y los males que traía consigo el matrimonio, pronto comenzó a decirnos las conocidas frases de que debíamos estar juntos en los buenos y malos momentos, salud y enfermedad, dicha y desgracia…

_Y así, ser marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte nos separe… _

El viejo iba a terminar con la palabrería, dándonos por fin la bendición que nos declaraba marido y mujer, pero Sasuke quiso acotar algo a las últimas palabras.

-no tengo votos matrimoniales para ofrecerte, pero con respecto a lo de "_que la muerte nos separe" _ no estoy de acuerdo con eso –me comento, en medio de la supuesta boda.

-¿de que hablas? –pregunte divertida, al ver el semblante fingidamente serio y pensativo con el que decía todo.

-moriremos, eso es algo que sabemos que pasara en cuestión de segundos. –no pude evitar entristecer al escuchar recordármelo. –y lo mas probable es que al otro lado nos esperen puertas opuestas. A mi me toca la escalera de bajada, a ti el ascensor de subida, pero igual quiero que sepas algo y seguramente esto será lo ultimo que escuches de mi.

-dime –pedí intrigada, y también algo apurada al sentir que mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

-voy a un lugar donde tu no podrás acompañarme, como yo tampoco puedo ir a donde tu vas… pero buscare la forma de escapar de la eternidad del infierno, para raptarte de donde estés y llevarte lejos a cumplir esto que acabamos de vivir con el sharingan… es una promesa –me dijo clavando su mirada en la mía.

Yo sonreí con naturalidad.

_-¿me amas? –le pregunte. La respuesta solo pudo ser afirmativa. _

_-entonces nada de eso hará falta –le avise. –Si yo te amo, y tú me amas, entonces pobre del desgraciado que intente separarme de ti –advertí. –pasaremos el resto de la eternidad juntos… esa será nuestra promesa –aclare antes de que todo acabara_

_Y así fue…_

…_**FIN…**_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI ME ENCANTO CUANDO LO TERMINE… (pero su opinión es la que importa) ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, COMENTEN, DEJEN CRITICAS (sin insultos) O LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERAN. **

**Los quiero, besotes… cuídense.**

…**sakuryo…**

**Pd: ACA LES DEJO EL MSN, PARA EL QUE QUIERA HABLAR, **** pásense por el my space y vean las nuevas imágenes que agregue de Sasu-saku… son algo hot pero están muy buenas… **


End file.
